


The Sun Queen's Throne

by ladymogar



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have no self control, exploration and discovery, sun queen aloy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: after some hard thinking, aloy agrees to avad's proposal and joins his side as the Sun Queen. uninterested in being partners at first, aloy finds avad appearing more and more worth investigating





	The Sun Queen's Throne

“I’ve considered what you said...and I must admit you have a point. I accept your previous offer to join you as Sun Queen.” Avad’s face lit up but Aloy held up a hand. “I have some… conditions.”

  
“Anything!” Avad grinned. “Let us go to the patio to speak more comfortably.” Avad stood from his throne and led her around to the open-air sitting area. Once they were all settled, he gestured to her to continue. Aloy made sure Blameless Marad was out of earshot before she began.

  
“I will not be locked away in this palace or even Meridian. I want to still be able to travel and hunt and on that note, I want to still be a part of the Hunter’s Lodge.” Aloy laid out.

  
“That’s totally fine. I was hoping you’d stay with the Hunter’s Lodge, it’ll do good for the town to see women in roles traditionally filled by men.” Avad replied smoothly.

  
“I don’t want an obnoxious headpiece.”

  
“You’ll have to wear a ceremonial piece.” Avad explained, causing a flash of a frown across Aloy’s face. “It’s not very large, though, and is only worn occasionally.”

“Fine. Okay, listen. I know I’m going to be mated to you-"

  
“Married.” Avad interrupted. Aloy narrowed her eyes at him and he quieted down.

  
“Married.” Aloy corrected herself. “Regardless, Avad, I’m not doing this for you or for me, but for the Nora. You’re a good friend Avad, but that’s all you are to me. I don’t want to be a queen but if it helps my...the Nora people, then I’ll do it. I hardly want to stay in the palace and I definitely do not want to share a bed with you.” Avad is quiet for a long moment, before he nods.

  
“I’m sorry you feel that way, Aloy. But all of these conditions are acceptable...except, really, we must at least appear to share a bed.” Avad said. “If my people are given reason to doubt our marriage, that will raise questions on why we decided to wed. Servants, even when happy, are quite prepared to wag tongues when it comes to drama. If you really doubt it coming from me, feel free to talk to Marad.” Aloy looked as if she wanted to set him on fire and throw him to the city below, but Avad pressed on.

  
“I would request a few things of you as well. I’m hoping you’d advise my soldiers on the best way to interact with your people and perhaps even the best ways to take down machines without breaking valuable parts.You’re arguably far more skilled than any of my men, I am loathe to admit, and everyone could learn from you.” The compliments underlying the request seemed to slightly pacify Aloy, who nodded, earning a smile from Avad. “I also hope you will be willing to sit on a newly formed council. My hope is to bring different cultures together so we can all work peacefully together.”

  
“Who all is on the council so far?” She asked.

  
“Well, myself and Erend, for now. Almost certainly Vanasha, though she’s not told me outright yet. Hopefully yourself, of course. I hope once us four are together we can talk about who else may be beneficial to invite.” Avad finished and Aloy hummed thoughtfully, before nodding.

  
“I suppose this will have to do.” Aloy relented.

  
“Welcome to the Sundom, my queen.” Avad grinned.  
*  
If Avad really expected Aloy to slot in so perfectly with his idea of how their partnership would go, she was going to be very disappointed in him. She refused to share a bed with him and instead piled a bunch of furs on the balcony outside of his room. Aloy preferred the outdoors anyway, especially compared to how contained every room and building in Meridian was. She refused to wear a headpiece after their marriage was officiated in front of the whole city and rarely wore any Carja style clothing in a quiet protest.  
Aloy did however teach Avad’s men better ways to take down machines, enjoying to excuse to escape the confines of the Palace of the Sun. She, along with Erend and Vanasha, helped Avad to build a small council of people from within the Sundom and beyond. Aloy’s personal choices was Sona and Teb of the Nora; Sona for her traditional way of handling things and experience and Teb for his open minded views and careful thinking. While the Nora still contained themselves within the Embrace, missives were sent to and fro in order to gain their opinions. Erend personally supported Petra Forgewoman’s addition to the council and Aloy was happy to back him up. Vanasha invited along Uthid, who slipped into the councilman role quickly. There were a few other important figures that got to visit the council seats, like Marad and lesser nobles from the City.

  
While both of these positions kept Aloy relatively busy, she did find plenty of time to relax, something she was unaccustomed to since The Proving. She’d dug through the possessions left in Olin’s home, which Erend told her belonged to the occupants that lived there even before Olin. She’d found mostly odds and ends but the real treasure trove was the nearly overflowing crate of well-worn books. Aloy had lugged the crate all the way to her shared room and often took to reading on the veranda behind Avad’s throne.  
Avad, of course, enjoyed having her so close and this led to them getting to eat together and talk more than when Aloy had previously spent her time wandering the City. Avad was also helpful when it came to her reading; while Aloy understood a majority of what was written, there were words she’d simply never heard before and Avad was well read enough that he could usually help out.

  
Or she did ask him for assistance until she started upon what ended up being more...explicit books. Aloy had been aware of sex from a young age, being nosy enough about the world that Rost had finally sat her down and explained how a mating worked, in that awkward but calm fatherly way he explained biological workings. She’d not really considered it again until after the Proving when she began to interact with more and more people….which included more and more people who were interested in bedding her.  
Aloy had no interest in most that she encountered, save for Talanah and Nil. Both were unattainable to her: Talanah because she was Aloy’s Hawk and ultimately the Sunhawk and Nil because, well, it was Nil and Aloy knew he’d rather have a bloody duel than a fight beneath furs.

  
Beyond that, she’d not had to deal with the sort of...arousal that physical attraction and intimacy could entertain.Nor had she been aware that simply reading about such actions could entice these sort of reactions. Aloy squirmed on the chaise lounge she sat on, earning a glance from Avad, who sat at a nearby tea table working on letters while sipping tea.

 

“Everything alright, Aloy?” He asked, a slight smile on his face as he regarded her. She jumped a bit at his voice and looked up at him with slightly wide eyes.

  
“Ah, I’m - great.” Aloy breathed out. She ducked her back towards the book and hoped to Gaia that Avad did not notice the flush along her skin. When she peeked up a moment later, he had busied himself once again with his writing. Taking a deep breath, Aloy continued reading though she did keep herself more aware of her surroundings.

  
As she read about a stranger’s hands, body, lips, and touches, she began to imagine what it would be like to experience that herself. She pictured soft hands, unmarred by weapon use and soft lips accompanied by the slight scratch of facial hair. Aloy let out a shuddering breath and shifted in her seat again, eyes dragging themselves towards Avad.

  
It wasn’t that she found Avad unattractive: it was the opposite really. Aloy found him to be far prettier than most people she’s met and there’s no doubt a physical attraction lay between them. But Avad’s heart had belonged to Ersa for so long and Aloy did not like to compete with a ghost for affection. But really...did she have to care for Avad as a lover to allow herself the pleasure of physical actions? Avad sighed deeply, rubbing along his jaw and glanced up, meeting Aloy’s gaze.

  
Avad was not wearing any ceremonial garb and was even without his headpiece for once, enjoying the opportunity to dress casually while out of the public eye. He’d even opted out of the jangly metal chest piece he usually wears in exchange for wearing a simple pair of lightweight, but still elegant, breeches and not much else. He gave Aloy another one of his soft, small smiles.

  
Without thinking, Aloy was on her feet and approaching Avad. He sat up a bit straighter at her approach.

  
“Aloy?” Pushing any reservations from her mind, Aloy dropped herself into Avad’s lap, knees on either side of his waist and her face slightly higher than his. The papers fell from Avad’s hands.

  
“What-! Aloy?” Avad asked again. Aloy did not answer, only leaned down and pressed a kiss onto him. Avad made a strangled, surprised noise even as he allowed his hands to settle carefully on Aloy’s waist.

  
Kissing was...new. New but good, very good, Aloy decided. She had just had her hands on Avad’s shoulders to steady herself but she allowed one hand to slide more onto his chest while she brought the other up to hold the side of his head, pushing him closer to her. Avad’s hands tightened on her waist and he opened his mouth to her, edging his tongue along her lip. He did not push beyond that so Aloy did. She copied his actions, letting her tongue edge into his mouth, humming in pleasant surprise when Avad sucked on her tongue a bit.

  
Aloy let her other hand leave his chest and instead dug that hand into his curls, pulling them closer. The feel of his chest against the light cloth of her shirt was enough to make her think that maybe she didn’t want her shirt on anymore. Avad’s hands left her waist and instead cupped the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair, and nipped at her lower lip. They finally drew away, both struggling for breath. Avad looked up at her, pupils blown wide and a smile dancing across his face. Aloy herself felt as if her lips must be swollen, her skin on fire.

  
“As much as I enjoyed that, I must admit that I’m confused.” Avad admitted, hands going back to her waist. Aloy frowned a bit, tilted her head.

  
“Can’t it just be fun?” She asked with narrow eyes.

  
“Is that what you want?” Avad asked. Under Aloy’s calculating gaze, Avad flushed but still leaned in towards her and surprised her by kissing along her jawline before biting her ear and whispering, “Because I think we could have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> oooookay so this has been in my head and wont get out so here we go. i don't particularly love avad/aloy as a ship but i do love to torture myself. this is the second of many looks at aloy's potential relationships after Hades is dealt with. this particular story will have one or two more parts bc we gotta get that smut going.
> 
> in the meantime, if you want to send me some ideas for short fics, please do! i'll happy write for HZD as well as a few other fandoms (stardew valley, marvel, harry potter, just ask!) i miss writing and i wanna keep the bug going


End file.
